


Be My Valentine?

by HopeIsADrug



Series: Komahina Oneshots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime is in the Reserve Course, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Romantic Fluff, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsADrug/pseuds/HopeIsADrug
Summary: Komaeda finally asks out Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Komahina Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Hinata is still in the reserve course and meets Komaeda through Kamukura.
> 
> Valentine's Day Special! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Also, for some reason, I ship Kamunami only in the au where Kamukura and Hinata are twins. I don't even ship Hinanami in the same circumstances... It's weird lol

"Did Hinata-kun come to school today?"

"Yes, he did. Why?"

Komaeda thanked Kamukura, beginning to walk off before he was called.

"Yes, Kamukura-kun?"

"Don't hurt my baby brother. Got it?"

"Aren't you twins?"

Kamukura didn't answer. He just went back to reading a book he was holding. Komaeda smirked and turned around.

"Good luck with Nanami-san!"

Before Kamukura could answer, Komaeda was already leaving.

* * *

Komaeda entered the Reserve Course building without any drawbacks. Sakakura, the guard of the Main Course building, didn't seem to have any problems with it. Something had changed in him, but that wasn't so important right now. A lot of whispering was going around as students headed home. Komaeda wasn't sure if it was because he was from the Main Course, or if it was because of how strange he looked. Regardless, he still managed to find Hinata's classroom. He peeked his head through the door. He was talking to a blonde and long haired girl. _Ah, she's probably his girlfriend. Someone like Hinata-kun would definitely have a girlfriend, right? I'm dumb. What if he doesn't even like boys? I'm horrible for making such assumptions,_ he thought to himself. Right as the albino was about to leave, he made eye contact with Hinata. His face expressed surprise and he beckoned him over. The blonde haired girl turned to stare at Komaeda. Said boy laughed nervously and began walking towards him, ignoring all the people surrounding him's whispering.

"Komaeda, what the hell are you doing here?"

The girl pouted a bit, looking between Komaeda and Hinata.

"Are you in the class with my brother?"

Komaeda thought for a bit. _She does look very similar to Kuzuryuu-kun..._

"Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko?"

Komaeda asked. She nodded furiously.

"Does he talk about me?"

She asked. Komaeda shook his head. She pouted a bit and folded her arms.

"I'm going to make sure I'm up to par with him."

Hinata laughed nervously.

"Hey, can you let us talk for a bit?"

He asked. Kuzuryuu rolled her eyes and stood up from leaning on a nearby desk. She left the room.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home or something?"

Komaeda smiled nervously, twiddling his fingers. Hinata had a similar nervous response, his eye twitching slightly as he gnawed on his lips.

"Do you have a Valentine...?"

Hinata opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it. He quietly mumbled,

"No..."

Komaeda stood shocked.

"Isn't that girl your girlfriend?"

Hinata held back a laugh as he said,

"Kuzuryuu? Hell no. Not in a million years."

Komaeda smiled, relived.

"I wanted to ask if you could... be my Valentine? I brought you some kusamochis and a teddy bear... It's cheesy, I know. But I wanted to give you something special..."

Hinata just sat there, unanswering.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You can still have them though, if you wa-"

"I'll be your Valentine, Komaeda..."

Hinata blushed, standing up and hugging the taller male.

"... I like you, Hinata-kun."

Komaeda whispered.

"But we're in public, remember? Everyone is still here."

Hinata's blush grew as he pulled away.

"Ahaha, I should have asked you in a better place, huh?"

Hinata shook his head, grabbing Komaeda's wrist and leading him out the building. He ignored all the stares they got and lead him to a park.

"Do you like this place, Hinata-kun?"

Komaeda asked, smiling at the brunette. He nodded, a warm smile on his face. As Komaeda thought about it, he rarely saw Hinata smile. Actually, he'd seen it about once. The fact that someone like him could make the stressed teen smile was something he'd hold onto forever.

"I used to come here a lot when I was little."

Komaeda said, holding Hinata's hand.

"Why don't you come anymore?"

He asked. Komaeda shook his head.

"It's not important."

Hinata nodded slowly, before turning to Komaeda. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Komaeda's neck to pull him down.

"You like to rush things, huh?"

Hinata would have immediately pulled away if Komaeda hadn't held his hands in place.

"I-It's not like that..."

He mumbled. Komaeda chuckled softly and placed a small kiss on Hinata's lips.

"I don't mind going a million miles per hour if you want to~"

Hinata blushed harder.

"T-That doesn't even make s-sense..."

Komaeda pecked Hinata on the cheek.

"Want to stay here for a while?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, resting his head on Komaeda's shoulder.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> This was very rushed, sorry! I wanted to get something out on another platform and I'm not sure if I have enough time to. I hope you enjoyed though TwT


End file.
